mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine
Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine is the title of the sixth episode of Season 1 of My Name is Earl. In order to replace a fancy figurine that he broke, Earl lends a hand to help Joy's former adversary and her daughter win a mother/daughter beauty pageant. However, Joy enters the pageant also with her "dead" mother trying to win that same figurine, hoping to trade it for a hot tub. Episode guide : You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Every time something good happened to me something bad was always waiting around the corner. Karma. That's when I realised I had to change. So I made a list of all the bad things I've done and, one by one, I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl. After finding Joy once again raiding his motel room trying to find his lottery money, Earl agrees to do something on his list to help Joy if she will stop looking for the money. They agree upon one of the many items on the list concerning Joy; #153: Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine. Earl and Randy used the figure to hold a pop rocket to make it shoot upwards. Joy tells Earl that the figure was irreplaceable, and Earl soon learns why when he goes to the manufacturer of the figure and meets Gertrude Balboa who explains that it has been a prize in a mother-daughter beauty pagent for over 40 years, and they cannot be sold. Earl decides to track down Shelly Stoker, a woman who, with her mother won the pagent many times, and was planning to win it again with her daughter, Candy. She explained that she needed someone to help with the pair's talent section, and agreed to give Earl the figurine if he helped. He happily obliged, then realised that their talent was knife throwing. However, he was relieved to discover that both mother and daughter were capable of throwing the knives accurately. Meanwhile, Joy planned to enter the competition herself, in the hopes that if she won the figure, Earl would have to make up for #153 another way, and she wanted a hot tub. She managed to get into the competition with her supposedly dead mother, which was in fact an urn of cigarette ash. The competition went underway, led by local celebrity Tim Stack. Before the show Candy confesses to her mother that she does not want to follow the family line and be in showbuisness; instead she wants to one day become a doctor. However, her mother brushes off the concerns. Earl listens in, and tells Candy to hit him in the leg with one of the knives during the performace so she can pursue her true dream. In the competition, Joy performs with her mother and recieves surprising good remarks from the crowd and judges, but when the Stokers come on stage and it becomes clear what they plan to do the crowd becomes interested. Shelly throws all of her knives successfully, and as the crowd turns to Candy the little girl hits Earl in the leg, as he suggested. Despite the pain, Earl is pleased that he helped Candy. Furthermore, Joy then wins the prize herself, and despite thinking that Earl now owes her a hot tub Earl knew he did not, because he enabled Joy to win the prize and bring back the little girl inside of her who was truly upset when she learnt that the figurine had been destroyed. He crossed her off his list. 'Notes' * The orphanage Joy visits called "Home for Wayward Girls" is actually a church in North Hills, California. The parking lot of this church is also used as the set for the trailer park where Joy and Darnell live. Flashbacks * We see Earl and Randy using Joy's figurine to play with the pop rocket through a flashback. * A flashback shows Joy winning the Prettiest Pretty Princess beauty pageant as a child, then subsequently shows her coming second to Shelly Stoker the following year. List * Although this episode is number six in the series, it screened as episode fifteen in Australia. * Earl completes the following items on his list in this episode: **- #153 Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine Featured music * "Pride And Joy" by Stevie Ray Vaughan and Double Trouble * "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Jaime Pressly * "Push It" by Salt-N-Pepa 'Trivia' * Although Earl refused to buy Joy a hot-tub, in a later episode, it's revealed he owes her a hot-tub as a list item. * Darnell appeared in public at the end of the episode. This goes against the Witness Protection agreement of being seen on TV. However, it's possible it wasn't broadcast on television. Memorable quotes * Candy Stoker: My mom’s boyfriend broke up with her.... * Shelly Stoker: Watch your tongue little miss mouthy. * Candy Stoker: Yesterday. * Shelly Stoker: I broke up with him. You can’t rely on men. My mother told me that but did I listen, no. (to Randy) I bet you're not reliable. * Randy Hickey: Not really. * Shelly Stoker: No man is. We're all alone. We're all alone in this world. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Timothy Stack as Tim Stack Guest starring * Ellen Albertini Dow as Gertrude Balboa * Missi Pyle as Shelly Stoker * Gigi Goff as Young Joy * Chloe Moretz as Candy Stoker * Cami Raich as Cute Girl * Suzanna Sanchez as Counselor * Kay Benjamin as Woman * Lester G. Reynolds as Pageant Critic (uncredited) Category:Episodes 106